


The Devil Within

by Lady Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Halloween Week 2k15 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blasphemy, Demons, Gore, M/M, Mentions of intentions to rape (nothing like that will happen though)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Lady%20Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland was just a young priest like many others, who was praying for rain.<br/>God didn't answer his prayers.<br/>Something else did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Within

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the sixth day of the FrUk Halloween Week 2k15, "Deal with the Devil"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> Characters names (in case you don’t know):  
> Arthur Kirkland: APH England  
> The Devil in this story is France
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Brazillian custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

\- He will not listen your prayers, _mon ami_ [my friend]. – a voice said behind Arthur from the church pews.

The young priest stood up from where he was praying and he turned around. The small church was dark, save for one single candle that Arthur had lighted to pray. The church door was still closed and he was positive that it hadn’t opened while he was praying. He looked around tense and restless, but trying to look brave in case it was a thief or someone like that.

\- Who is there? – he demanded – Show yourself!

A hand waved in the dark. A lone figure was sitting on the pews in the middle of the church.

\- My, My… Aren’t you a little edgy, _petit prêtre_ [little priest]?

The voice was manly and suave, with a French accent. It made Arthur feel a little dizzy, but he was good in controlling himself.

\- How did you get here?

\- I was already here, _petit prêtre_ [little priest].

\- That is impossible. I haven’t seen you there.

\- Maybe you weren’t paying attention. I was always here. – the shadow shrugged.

Being the only one on the light was becoming unsettling for some reason.

\- Well, come to the light.

The figure chuckled.

\- Not yet, _petit prêtre_ [little priest]. Not yet. I want to enjoy the darkness a little bit more.

\- Who can enjoy this kind of thing? – Arthur asked with a frown and a shiver running down his spine. He still was trying to look strong.

Another chuckle from the dark figure.

\- You will be surprised, that is for sure.

Arthur stared at the figure frowning disapprovingly.

\- Be my guest, but don’t disturb my prayers.

He was ready to ignore the stranger and go back to praying, but the shadow figure interrupted him before he could kneel before the altar again.

\- He won’t listen. Do you really think you are the first priest of this forgotten land to pray for a little of rain? This land have been dry for at least one hundred years and people still insist on staying and pretty little priests like you still insist on praying for a little of rain. All fools if you ask me.

\- Don’t blaspheme on His house. – Arthur said angrily.

\- So you still will let your prayers fall into deaf ears. – the shadow said curious – That is interesting. And stupid. But mostly interesting. Peculiar even…

\- He is listening. – Arthur said annoyed – He just have a plan that we cannot understand.

The men in the shadows studied the priest. Arthur felt naked under that intense stare.

\- Your devotion is almost touching, _petit prêtre_ [little priest]. But a waste. His plan will only bring pain and suffering to humankind.

\- God loves all of us.

The figure laughed. The sound was as suave as his voice, and yet it made shivers run down Arthur spine.

\- I was wrong. Your devotion is amusing if anything else, _petit prêtre_ [little priest].

Stubbornly, the clerical stayed with a steady expression and a steady posture (even with the thrill he was feeling).

\- Have you entered the church just to mock my faith? – he asked annoyed.

\- _Oh, non_. I was already here when you started to pray. I just feel like interrupting tonight. I’m feeling bored out of my mind.

\- Oh, really? – Arthur asked sarcastically – Well, excuse me, but I’ll no longer be a toy for your amusement.

\- You prefer to pray for a rain that will not come? I’m offended.

\- God will send rain. Well, eventually. Whenever it fits his plans.

The man in the shadows changed his posture and seemed even more interested in Arthur.

\- What if I told you that His plan is to make this land become dry and full of death? What if I told you that he want the people who live here to suffer, no matter how innocent they are?

The priest crossed his arms.

\- You are wrong. He love all of us and he don’t want us harmed.

\- _Non, petit prêtre_ [No, little priest]. You are the one wrong. He simply couldn’t care less about what humans or any other creature feels. All He care about is his dammed plan, a divine plan that will grind and gore humankind like meat and He will not feel a single damn thing about it. – the stranger was angry – You, _petit prêtre_ [little priest], is just cattle to Him.

\- Doesn’t that makes you cattle too? – Arthur inquired the man in the shadows. 

The figure barked a laugh.

\- Absolutely not. – he sat comfortably on pew as if he owned the whole place – I’m a wolf. I prey on his creation.

\- So what makes you better than him if both of you only want to destroy? – the priest asked glaring at the stranger.

\- I never said I was better. I just said I’m no cattle. But since you brought that up, _oui, petit prêtre_ [yes, little priest], I’m better than Him. I’m better than him, not because I have such a big and elaborated plan. I’m better than Him because I enjoy the pain and suffering that I cause, while He is indifferent.

The priest could feel the hair at his nape standing up in fear.

\- Who the hell are you? – Arthur asked gritting his teeth and holding the only object (other than the lighted candle) that he could use as a weapon, the old silver censer.

The stranger barked a laugh again and stood up.

\- “Who the hell are you?” what a weird way to a priest to phrase that question. – he walked slowly towards the little light of the candle – And yet, what an accurate way to ask that from me, _petit prêtre_ [little priest].

The stranger was as tall as Arthur and seemed to be just a few years older, had slim shoulders, a long face and a long and elegant nose. He was wearing gentleman’s clothes (tailcoat, waistcoat and everything) in purple and an elegant top hat. His hair was long and blond, being tied up on a ponytail. His skin was white and his cheeks were pink with health. His eyes were blue and intense. The perfect description of a sinful face.

But his most prominent feature were his long black horns on the top of his head, flanking the top hat.

Arthur’s heart beat fast in fear. His hand automatically went to the crucifix that he wore. He stretched his arm, using the small cross like a shield, trying to banish the demon.

\- Devil, be gone!

The demon chuckled.

\- You have faith, _petit prêtre_ [little priest]. – he picked the priest’s stretched hand and kissed it, ignoring the crucifix completely.

Arthur reacted automatically.

His other hand used the censer to hit the demon on the head with all the strength on his left arm.

The demon’s head turned due to the impact and his top hat flew away from his head. But other than that, he didn’t have a single scratch.

Then he started to laugh.

He was laughing with his mouth fully open, exposing his sharp teeth and making his eyes glow in the dark of the church. The laugh echoed on the walls, cruel and high-pitched. The laugh made the priest’s blood run cold made the hair at the back of his neck stand up.

Just as sudden as it have started, the demon stopped laughing.

With a fluid movement, he tore Arthur chest apart, sticking his arm through the priest’s thorax, breaking bones and tearing flesh, and emerging on the other side holding Arthur’s heart on his bloodied hand.

\- See, Arthur? It is not fun when people surprise attack you. – and he kissed the bloodied heard on his hand, holding the priest on the process.

Arthur coughed blood.

Oh, God! He was going to die!

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t feel his limbs.

The only things he could still feel were his mind shutting down already and a great fear that he had never felt before.

However, before he could die, the demon retracted his arm.

Arthur’s heart was back on place, beating like crazy. The blood was gone, his bones were unbroken, his flesh was restored, his sensations were back and he could breathe again. He coughed, as if his lungs were getting used to air again. His body was cold and he still had that great fear.

Arthur collapsed on the floor.

The demon chuckled.

\- Awww… I kissed your heart! Isn’t that romantic, Arthur?

The only proof that that last moment existed was on the lips of the demon: a single mark of a kiss painted in blood, like a gore lipstick.

Arthur tried not to think about that.

\- How did you get here, devil? – he asked still on the floor, and trying to be as brave as he could (even if his hands and lips were trembling).

The demon smirked and licked his bloodied lips.

\- I told you: I was already here. You were the one who entered second.

\- This is the house of God!

The devil shrugged.

\- He never cared anyways. I can come and go as I please.

Arthur stood up in shaking legs.

\- You have no power here!

\- As I have already proven with the kiss that I delivered to your own heart, I do have power. He couldn’t care less about me or about you, _petit prêtre_ [little priest].

\- But you didn’t killed me. – he accused, as if that was the ace on his hand – God protected me.

\- No, he didn’t. I **chose** to let you live.

\- Why on earth would you do such a thing?

Another smirk.

\- Because I have a small proposition for you.

\- The answer is no. – Arthur said firmly.

\- You don’t even want to know what this is about?

\- No.

The demon put his hand over where his heart was supposed to be, feigning being hurt.

\- You wound me, _mon ami_ [my friend].

Arthur clenched his fists.

\- Good.

The devil chuckled again.

\- Oh, but what if I tell you that I can bring regular rain to this land for the next ten years? – he asked innocently.

Arthur just glared at the dark creature.

Regular rain would be the answer to his most frequent prayers.

He was tempted.

The devil knew he was tempted.

He smirked.

\- I can deliver a proper rain on the right seasons for the next decade, making everybody happy. Wouldn’t that be a delight, Arthur, my pretty little priest?

A fearsome shiver run down Arthur’s spine again.

\- What is your price? My soul? – he inquire in a challenge like way.

The devil shrugged.

\- Souls are boring. What would I do with your soul after you are dead anyway? Your precious God can do whatever he want with it after I have finished. No, _plus cher Arthur_ [dearest Arthur]. My price is much more terrestrial and mundane than what you think.

The priest just kept glaring at the dark creature.

He took that as an invitation to continue.

\- My price - he corned Arthur against the altar, like an insistent lover – My price is… - he whispered at the young priest’s ear – that you let me fuck you every single night for the next whole year.

Arthur pushed him away and walked briefly, fully aware of the pair of blue eyes on his back.

\- You are lying.

\- About what?

\- The rain, God, this… this deal. About everything.

\- Why would I lie, _plus cher Arthur_ [dearest Arthur]?

\- Because that is what demons do: lie. – he turned around to glare again at the demon - Lie and corrupt God’s plan.

\- Oh, but I have no reason to lie to you, have I, Arthur?

\- You would just want an easy shag.

\- My, my… such a strong language to such a pure priest.

\- Fuck you.

The demon chuckled again, and for one second Arthur feared that he would laugh manically one more time.

Fortunately or not, the dark creature continued talking.

\- If I just wanted to shag you, I would have just raped you over the altar. I would have my sexual gratification and I would relish all the pain I would inflict you. I could even come to watch a mass or two, just for the pleasure of seeing you flinch and cower in fear.

Arthur could feel his face become pale and he was dizzy with adrenaline and fright.

The devil continued.

\- However, I want you to submit to me. I want you to be my pretty whore for a whole year. I want you to obey every single command I gave you and I want you to guiltily enjoy every time you cum under my ministrations. In exchange, I’m willing to make it rain regularly on the right seasons for 10 years. How about that?

Arthur embraced his own self to try to find some comfort.

\- Why do you want so much to me to submit to you? – he inquired again.

The devil shrugged.

\- You reminds me of an angel that I met a long time before. An angel that I used to love. I ate his heart, and now I find out that I indeed miss him. So, tell me, _plus cher Arthur_ [dearest Arthur]: do we have a deal?

The priest took a deep breath.

He was tempted to take de deal.

But the memory of having his heart being ripped out of his chest was still alive.

Then something that the demon had said before stuck on his mind.

\- You said that God’s plan to this land is to make it dry and full of death, correct?

Another shrug.

\- I might have said that. So think about my deal: ten years of full life! Imagine all the good crops! All the happiness that the people would have!

\- And after that, we go back to dryness, death and unhappiness?

\- Better to have a moment of happiness than no happiness at all, don’t you think? Besides, we can always renegotiate.

\- Renegotiate?

\- _Oui_ [yes]. I would love to have your beautiful eyes on jar. – he smiled like a predator – Be my whore for one year and allow me to pluck out your eyes and I can guarantee a whole century of good rain.

\- And after that? Dryness and death?

Another chuckle.

\- After that, the land will be a different land and I won’t need to do a thing anymore. Your sacrifice will make this land a paradise on earth.

His deal was tempting just as the demon’s face.

Tempting like a sin.

\- My answer is still no. – Arthur said after steeling his will one more time – If God’s will is to make this land dry, so be it. I won’t take deals from nameless demons.

For one second the priest believed that he would end up dead, that the devil would rip his heart out again, for good this time.

But the dark creature just chuckled.

\- You will change your mind with time.

\- No I won’t.

The demon smiled, than he started to giggle. The giggle turned at a small laugh that become that full horrendous laugh from before. However, this time it was higher, as if echoing around the whole church after had come from Hell itself.

The priest covered his ears in fear and pain.

Arthur’s sole candle gave in and blown down.

But he didn’t stayed in the dark.

All the candles in the church lighted up at the same time with high cerulean flames that smelled like sulphur.

Grotesque figures, malformed, abnormal poorly human shape figures, filled the church. Flying monkey men, chopped down frog women, headless monsters with mouths on their stomachs. Horned creatures full of teeth chewing small children. The children that weren’t dead were laughing with insane eyes and bloodied mouths. Giant snakes coil on the church pillars, laughing like all the others. Soldiers with exposed viscera and crudely sewed to other animals were hysterically losing their minds. Sulphur and an even more putrid smells (the smell of death and a putrid decomposition of flesh since the beginning of time) filled Arthur nostrils and made his feel weaker. The sound was almost deafening him or making him go insane. All of them were laughing.

In the centre there was the demon that tempted Arthur. His eyes were glowing in red, his nails were sharp, so were his teeth.

The gentleman from hell, only missing his top hat.

The gentleman demon that would take Arthur’s life.

Just as fast as everything had appeared, all the hybrid pestilence disappeared.

Arthur hit his head at the altar.

He woke up scared, panting and sweated.

He was still kneeled in front of the altar of his small church. The only light was his small yellow candle and the only smell was dry air and holy incense.

He stood up and looked around warily, but he was completely alone on the small church.

A dream.

All that was just a dream.

He must have fallen asleep during his prayers.

Arthur sighed with relief.

But before he could reassure himself one more time that all what he saw was just a result of his vivid imagination, he saw something on the church floor.

An elegant top hat.

The same one that he had knocked out of the demon’s head with the censer.

He didn’t thought twice: he picked the candle and the top hat and walked outside. Arthur set the hat on fire and watched it burn.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t just do the same with his memories of that night.

On the very next day, he asked for a transference to another parish.

He never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> THIS is the crown jewel of my fanfics of this week.  
> I think and hope that with this fanfic I was able to at least scratch the terror genre.
> 
> Don't get me wrong: I'm quite proud of all my fanfics. However, in this week, this is the one I liked most. 
> 
> Anyway, I started thinking about writing a rape scene. Like, the initial idea was to make Arthur accept the deal. The demon would rape him over the altar and make the priest cum on his robes (just for the sake of making him feel guilty).  
> Arthur would still have the vision from hell, but he would do so when he orgasmed.  
> The story would end with the Demon picking up his tophat and leaving like a gentleman (and saying that he would come back next night) and Arthur crying and trembling on the floor (scared, guilty and violated).
> 
> I decided against it because:  
> a) I didn't have the time to do it properly (sex scenes or rape scenes are tricky to write)  
> b) I felt that the story wouldn't bear to have all that (like, something would seem forced to me, I don't know what)  
> c) I am VERY protective of Arthur (England). To hurt him, you have to fight me first. So I wasn't feeling like hurting him myself (at least not now)
> 
> I quite like the turn the story took, though :3  
> It is kind of sexy 83º
> 
> ANY RESEMBLANCE OF THIS FANFIC TO ANY OTHER IS JUST A BIG COINCIDENCE.  
> I'm saying this because there is one fanfic on Day 5 "Asylum" that is quite similar to mine o.o IT IS COINCIDENCE, my fanfic is finished for some time and I wouldn't have the time or the patience to plagiarize somebody else o.o  
> Just to make things clear. 
> 
> Well, I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
